


Good Morning

by littlemisscurious



Series: NSFW Challenge [4]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, NSFW Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 03:25:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2135271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemisscurious/pseuds/littlemisscurious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #4 - Kissing to stay quiet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning

 

“This room really has the best of views.” Rubbing his tired eyes once more, Tom looked back at his wife standing by the window, the rising sun illuminating her tanned skin and creating a halo around her naked body. Biting her lip with a smile, Paula turned to look at him. “It does indeed,” she replied, letting her hand run through her long, open hair as he threw back the covers and got out of bed.

Taking a quick glance out of the window to make sure they weren’t watched, Tom let his hands slip around her waist and, gently, he pulled her closer. “What time is it?,” he mumbled against her skin as his lips brushed along her neck, kissing the soft tissue again and again. “Half past five. Too early for the kids to be up,” Paula whispered with a smile, her eyes fluttering close at his tender caresses.

 

A quiet hiss left her mouth as he pressed her against the cold glass, his hands travelling over her skin, his lips exploring every inch of her neck, her shoulders, her collarbones. Tom smiled when she dug her fingers into his arms and he relished the feeling of still making her knees weak with his touch. Slowly, his hand glided further down and between her legs where he stroked her, teasingly. His fingers already coated in her wetness, he pushed one inside of her and Paula moaned, quietly, before his name fell off her lips and disrupted the silence in the room.

“Shh,” he whispered, his blue eyes locked on hers while he pushed in and out of her, slowly. Paula could only bite her lip in response. Her knees were already trembling and her fingers helplessly grabbed the curtain beside her when he added another finger and another, stretching her, filling her, enjoying the feeling of being in control that surged through his body.

 

A whimper fell off Paula’s lips when he pulled out of her again and walked away, leaving her still leaning against the cold glass, her hands entangled in the curtains. “Tease,” she growled and quickly, she followed him while he already stepped under the shower, the warm water running down his sculpted chest.

“I should just leave you standing in there on your own,” Paula chuckled, watching him for a moment. Wiping the water off his face, Tom looked at her. “You could...but I know you don’t want to,” he winked rather cockily and pulled her under the water as well. “Fame has gotten to your head at last, eh?,” she giggled, pushing him against the cold tiles, her hands wrapped around his waist.

“Not fame...you,” he whispered, pressing his lips against her own while his hands, once again, went to explore her body. Still leaning onto the wall, he picked her up after a while, smiling into their kiss as she wrapped her legs around his waist and carefully, he entered her. Tom could no longer suppress a moan of pleasure as he was seated deep within her and a quiet giggle left Paula’s mouth. “Shh,” she grinned, mirroring his own remark from earlier, before she kissed him, slowly, deeply, to drown out his sighs and moans that echoed so loudly from the bathroom tiles that she was afraid he’d wake the kids up after all.

***

Panting and shaking slightly, he set her down onto the floor again, his hand resting against the tiles beside her head and his eyes still closed. Mesmerised and happy, Paula watched the man she loved and with her fingertips she gently followed the trails of the waterdrops that ran down his face only to then fall down onto his chest.

Tom smiled at her tender caresses and finally looked at her again while the water kept pouring down onto their bodies. “Shall we go back to bed?,” he whispered into her ear, nibbling on her earlobe and pressing a kiss onto the tender spot just underneath it. She simply nodded and, turning off the water, Paula pulled him out of the shower. Quickly, she dried herself off while he did the same and with a laugh, Tom picked her up and threw her over his shoulder only to carry her back into the bedroom and drop her onto the bed.

“Don’t let me wait too long. It’s getting cold,” Paula whispered as he stood watching at the foot of the bed. “I’m just enjoying the view once more,” Tom winked before he, too, crawled back onto the bed to envelop his wife in another tender embrace while the morning sun filled the room with its golden, warming beams.


End file.
